


REDSTONE VINE

by Anonymous



Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bombed thrice, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Isolation, Mind Control, Redstone (Minecraft), mild body horror, mild unreality, no beta we die like l'manberg, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam is stuck in a room filled with red-red-whispering-red vines
Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	REDSTONE VINE

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to add it to the series oop

Wires, redstone wires.

That's what the vines reminded him of. Redstone wires. One of his favorite things, because Sam couldn't even begin to number the amount of sleepless night he had experienced throughout his lifetime, staying up till dawn with the aid of potions and a sheer, unfaltering _fascination_ in redstone, the circuitry, the machines, the seemingly infinite possibility.

The vines were talking. His head pounded. How long had it been since Bad dropped him down here? Bad, who had done a dramatic outfit reveal and all that would have likely shocked Sam to his core the moment he saw the red drained away from the demon-man's outfit, had his mind not been stalling and halting, unable to focus. Which was because he had been directly over the _mind-altering egg,_ several dozen blocks above.

_The effect was far fucking worse, now._

Sam clutched desperately at the sides of his crown, still perched upon his head, and wished he could distract himself from the ceaseless _ache_ that permeated his skull. Was he sitting down? When had he done that? The circuit was looping and he had to try and figure out where the problem was, He couldn't feel his arms, why couldn't he- 

The vines spoke. The wires whispered into his brain and he didn't want to listen and he was _fascinated._

He felt sick. Had Puffy gotten away alright? From far above, echoing through the obsidian tunnel he had found himself unceremoniously dropped into, he thought he had heard the tell-tale noise of a trident shooting away sound out, so faint it may have been his mind playing trick on him.

Maybe. His mind hadn't properly started playing tricks on him until at least the first hour had passed. Sam hoped that she was safe. She wouldn't side with the Eggpire after he had been dropped down here, right? She had sounded as shocked as he had felt.

Right?

The vine wrapped around his wrist and under his skin tightened in a comforting gesture, and Sam relaxed slightly. How long had he been in here? ~~Six hours.~~ How much longer would he remain? There was red on his fingers, but Sam knew for an absolute fact the red was maybe-probably blood from trying to punch his way out of obsidian. Red, red, redstone blood. Redstone vines, useful, interesting.

Where had his armour gone? His items? When was the last time he had eaten, been out of this cage of eternity, why did he feel so hollow? There were vines beneath his skin. Why were ther-

If he used dual-edged monostable circuits at the door of the Big Innit hotel, would he be able to implement the 'fancy door' Tommy had been asking after? Did he want to help Tommy? Positive reinforcement is good for the soul. Redstone vines were pretty. They didn't tighten around his wrists when he thought that, as skinned as they were. They whispered to him, grand ideas that would usually have him rapidly writing down notes, to add and improve his builds and technical skills, but Sam was.

Tired.

Sam was very tired, actually. The vines were whispering. He let down his guard. He went to sle e p. Fran was there.

Did he wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> *Dab* its shit but god did this 29 minute stream make me feel things


End file.
